Kokoro
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Sasusaku Week 2017.
1. Favorite canon moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke knew what his wife wanted him to do. She had always had that expression on her face at those occasions. That adorable blush and that little, shy smile. It was totally irresistible. The way she avoided eye contact with him in slight embarrassment almost made him give her the thing she craved for. But he had to hold back his primal instincts – they were not alone after all.

He felt their daughters' curious eyes on them. On the previous day, she asked what kind of connection Sakura and he had between each other – and he did not want to take her that deep into it. He had no idea what kinds of consequences a kiss might have had in her psyche. She was only twelve for god's sake! So, he took a deep breath and turned around with a quick goodbye.

As he was walking away, he heard his wifes' disappointed whine from behind. He squeezed his lunch box tighter as a smile appeared on his face. He had no idea when could he spend some alone time with Sakura again, but teasing her was an activity which he would never get bored to do.


	2. Saddest scene

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was one of the strongest ninjas of her village. She was one of the three legend sannins. She was a skilled medical ninja. She was the second at hand in Konoha Central Hospital. But despite all of this, there were nights when she had nightmares as well.

As she was looking into the mirror in the bathroom, she still heard the voice of a thousand birds and felt that great amount of chakra being aimed at her heart with the will to kill her.

"Sakura?" Despite how hard she tried, a shiver ran down her spine because of that voice. She took a deep breath, turning around to face her husband who was standing in the door. "What happened?"

"I-I am okay. It was just a nightmare," she mumbled, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. She felt his presence in front of her, but she did not want to look up. She _could not_ look up. She would do anything but show the fear she felt.

"Sakura." Because of the voice he said out her name, Sakura begrudgingly looked up. The concern in the others' eye clenched her heart. Sasuke reached his hand out, which made Sakura stepping back immediately. Sasuke narrowed his eye when he noticed her shaking lightly, then he looked back at his own hand. When he realized what his wife dreamed about, he hung his head in shame and self-loathing.

Seeing that, Sakura felt her eyes tearing up. She stepped to the man in front of her and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into Sasukes' chest.

"I am sorry, Sasuke-kun," she whispered through quiet hiccups. As Sasuke hugged her to himself just as strong, she felt a weight lifting off of her shoulder.

"It is me who has to say sorry," Sasuke mumbled. "For more things than one." Sakura looked up with tears still running down on her face. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed them down.

"Thankfully, it is the past," she said, a smile forming on her face. "My life would not have turned out any better."


	3. Favorite quote

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

' _Thank you._ '

Sasuke never knew how to say 'I love you.' to someone. Or maybe he was only too afraid to do it, even if he was too pride to admit it to himself. Saying _hate_ always came easier. He knew the two feelings are on the same intense level, but hatred was rawer and did not need as much thinking as love. All in all, loving someone was more difficult than hating them.

It worked until the day of them being put into teams. He hated Itachi because what he did to his family and he hated Naruto because he pissed him off to no end. But then there was Sakura. The girl was one of his fangirls – from the crazier type – and there were times when she made him run up the wall, but he never could truly _hate_ her.

She was smart, talented, kind and affectionate – sometimes too affectionate. As months passed by, his feelings changed as well. From bearing her being near him, Sakura slowly became his friend and when she was almost killed by Gaara, he had to realize that he felt something towards her that he had never felt before and he knew that was bad. He knew that feeling was so strong that there was the chance of it holding him back from his goal.

On the night he left the village, she offered him a chance. A chance of a happier life, full of smiles, happiness and love being shared between them. He tried the best he could to cut their bond. He called her annoying to break her heart, but it did not work the way he wanted. Even after saying those cruel things to her, she would do anything to hold him back.

With that, she showed the deepest love someone had ever felt for him and Sasuke could not reply with anything less, than showing his own kind of love that he felt towards her. So he said out the two words he knew would express his feelings the best.

"Sakura, thank you!"


	4. Favorite movie moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura could not help herself, but always felt a little bit anxious whenever she spent her nights alone at home without her parents being there. Not that she could not protect herself. She was the best one in realizing genjutsu in her team, so she could not be surprised by one and according to her sensei, her combat skills improved too. But still, she was anxious.

"All right, kinds. Time is up," Kakashi-sensei said, which meant that their training was over.

Sakura packed up her things with a sigh when she felt that annoying presence behind her. She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan~ Would you like to have a sleepover with me? As a responsible boyfriend I-"

"You are not my boyfriend, Naruto and I do not need your help either," Sakura said, picking up her bag. She heard Narutos' sad sigh, which made her feel a little bit guilty. As she was walking towards the village, she felt a pair of onyx eyes on her back.

* * *

Sakura was in the middle of making dinner when she heard the doorbell. She shivered a bit as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she gaped in surprise.

"S-sasuke-kun?!" She asked a little bit shocked. "Why are you here?"

Without answering, Sasuke walked past her into the flat. Sakura blinked, then closed the door. When she walked back to the kitchen, Sasuke was already sitting at the table.

"I saw your parents leaving this morning. I thought coming over for a couple of minutes would be a good idea," Sasuke said with a poker face, resting his chin on his hand. Sakura felt as a blush was spreading on her face, so she turned his attention back to the dinner. Sasuke felt a smug expression appearing on his face.

"I make curry. I hope you would like to stay for dinner," Sakura said, looking back over her shoulder. Sasuke wanted to say that he had already eaten dinner, but the hope in Sakuras' voice held him back. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, looking aside. Because being teammates for so long, Sakura knew exactly that it meant yes.

* * *

After dinner they were sitting on the sofa in silence. Sakura felt her cheeks burning and looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye – who was not there anymore. She squeaked when she felt the sudden pressure. Looking down, she saw Sasuke resting his head on her lap with his eyes being closed.

"Your lap is quite comfortable," he said half asleep. "Just like when I rested on it after our fight against the ninjas in the Land of Snow."

Sakura smiled as she was watching Sasuke falling asleep. She pulled the cover down from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around the other. She closed her eyes, feeling happiness bubble up in her heart. She never would have thought that something like this would ever happen, but she was really happy it did.


End file.
